


The Best Avenger, According to Teddy Lupin

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Letters, Cute Teddy Lupin, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: The only thing Teddy wants for Christmas, besides the new Cleansweep, is to meet Hawkeye aka the best Avenger.





	The Best Avenger, According to Teddy Lupin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerrickBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerrickBelle/gifts).



> For my gorgeous friend [MerrickBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerrickBelle/pseuds/MerrickBelle/works) who astounds me every time with gorgeous world building and insatiable characters. You rock and I love it all! Merry Christmas sweetheart! xo

Teddy lay on his stomach in his room writing in his favourite multi-coloured inks. He was just finishing off his letter. He was so excited!  And he really wanted to meet Hawkeye, the letter had to be perfect! Harry had even agreed to let Teddy use his owl, Cleo, so he knew it would get there fast. Granted Teddy _had_ asked Harry when he was in the middle of another argument with old Aunt Walburga.

Why Harry didn’t just take a big hammer to the wall, Teddy didn’t know. But that wasn’t important right now. Only finishing his letter was.

Teddy capped his quill and laid it aside, blowing on the ink so that it dried properly. Wishing hard with all his might that Hawkeye would say yes. He grinned down at the multi-coloured letter, he had used the ink that Uncle George had made special for him. It made it so that every word was a different colour. It was awesome! And Uncle George had promised him a lifetime supply.

Teddy sealed up the letter with his special bubblegum pink wax, tied it around Cleo’s leg and watched her fly off into the distance.

 

* * *

 

Clint was sitting on the large comfortable sofa in Stark Tower chatting with Thor. The big blond man was telling Clint of some his various adventures across the nine realms and Clint found himself laughing at many of his tales.

Tony was half listening as he tapped away on his tablet and Natasha sat next to him sharpening some of her weapons. Bruce looked up occasionally from the book he was reading and Steve had a sketchpad on his knee. It was a quiet afternoon for the Avengers and a much needed respite.

Jarvis’ voice soon broke that peace however.

“Sir, there appears to be an owl at the window wanting to gain entrance.”

“Excuse me?” Tony asked, surprise colouring his voice as everyone jerked to alertness.

“The window, Sir. An owl seeks entrance to the tower.”

The all looked to balcony, and true to Jarvis’ word, as strange as it was, there was an owl, hovering in midair as it tapped its beak on the glass.

“Oh! It’s a messenger bird!” cried Thor as he stood up, evidently to let the creature in. At his words, Clint’s eyes darted to its leg and he saw a scroll of paper attached there.

“Who uses messenger birds anymore?”Bruce asked quietly as Thor slid the door open.

“And why an owl?” came Tony’s reply.

The owl swooped in and landed on the arm of the chair next to Clint. It held its leg out to him with an imperative hoot and Clint slowly reached forward to undo the string that held the letter to the bird. With the task complete, the owl fluffed its feathers and stayed in place.

“Uh, why isn’t it flying off?” Steve wondered.

Thor shrugged as he sat back down, “It’s probably waiting on a reply.”

Clint looked around the room before he unrolled the heavy paper and began to read. Amusement begin to cover his features and a snort escaping him now and again as he read.

  


_Dear Mr Clint Barton Hawkeye Sir,_

_I’m writing to you because my Dad told me to write a letter for what I wanted for Christmas. I think he meant for me to send it to Santa, but everyone knows that Santa isn’t real. Only, don’t tell my Dad I know that yet. I think he doesn’t want me to know, I hear him talking to my Aunt Hermione all the time about making sure I get to be a kid like he never was. Which I don’t really understand, I mean, how can someone never be a kid? But the kids at school told me about Santa and when I asked Uncle George he got all sad and said it was true, but that Christmas was still a magical time of year and that’s what I needed to remember._

_And Harry isn’t really my Dad, he’s really my godfather, but he looks after me because my real Dad died in the war. But I like calling Harry my Dad, cause he does all the things a real Dad would do and he’s the_ _best!!_

_But! I’m writing to you because all I really want for Christmas (besides a broom) is to meet you! You’re the_ _coolest_ _Avenger ever! Way cooler than Iron Man, my cousin Hugo thinks Iron Man is the best because he has lasers, but he’s soooo lame. He doesn’t even have to aim! He has all that fancy computer stuff that does it for him. It’s not_ _real_ _talent. Not to mention he’d be useless without his suit! You know all the coolest fighting moves and you’re best friends with a girl just like me! My best friend is Victoire and she wants to be just like Black Widow when she grows up! Because she thinks she’s super scary. I don’t think so though, I think my Aunt Hermione is scarier. She yelled at Harry!_ _No-one_ _yells at Harry! Except for my Aunt Hermione. You do_ _not_ _want to make her angry._

_Even Harry thinks you’re the coolest Avenger! When I asked him, he thought about it for a loooooong time and then he FINALLY said you and when I asked him why he said it was because of your moral code, which is super awesome because that means you’re a spy too right? Because you use a code? When I asked Harry what it was, I don’t think he really knew because he told me to ask my Aunt Hermione, she knows EVERYTHING about EVERYTHING, but even SHE didn’t know! Because she just sat me down and gave me this HUGE lecture on right and wrong. So it must be some kind of awesome code, can you teach me? PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSEEEEE?!_

_That reminds me!! I really, really, REALLY would like a chance to meet you! Please! It would mean the absolute world to me! My Dad brought me a bow and arrow set so I could learn how to shoot when I asked him because he thinks it’s really important that I know how to be accurate, and he’s right I guess, because last week I turned one of the dog’s tails purple. And then Snuffles wouldn’t play with me for TWO WHOLE DAYS!_

_Please say yes!_

_Love Teddy Lupin-Potter_

_PS: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!_ _  
_ _PPS: Cleo will wait for you to write back unless you tell her to go away. Please don’t tell her to go away!!   :’(_

 

“What does he mean that Hawkeye is the coolest Avenger? How can he think that Iron Man is _lame_?” Tony demanded.

Clint was smirking broadly at Tony, “What can I say? Out of the mouth of babes.”

Tony just huffed, affronted by the whole thing. “Well, the kid must be out of his head. I mean, what kind of kid wants a broom for Christmas?”

“I dunno,” Clint allowed as he looked back at the letter. Taking in the various coloured pens the kid had used to write his letter. It must have taken him a long time to write with all the colours he had used. “But the kid seems interesting. Handwritten letter, delivered by owl, wants a broom for Christmas and somehow dyed his dogs tail purple? Kids cool, I wanna meet him.”

Natasha snorted, “You just want to meet him to stroke your ego and annoy Tony.”

Clint grinned at her, “Naww, that’s just a bonus.”

“What do we even know about this kid though?” Steve asked worriedly. “I mean, can we really invite him here?”

Everyone looked at Tony. “You mean, invite him to a building filled with the best security in the world, as well as the Avengers? How old is this kid anyway? He’s only just stopped believing in Santa. I doubt he’s a threat.”

“Point.” replied Steve.

“You wanna trust kids around the Hulk though?” Bruce asked, nervously wiping his glasses.

“The Hulk loves children,” Thor said jovially, “I do not think that the Hulk would take issue with the child.”

“Huh, that’s weird.” Tony interjected before Bruce could make any more objections. He pulled up a hologram of information. Or, more specifically, a lack of information.

“What’s that?” Steve asked.

Tony gestured at the screen, “There’s no information on a Teddy Lupin-Potter.” His fingers flew over his Stark pad, “Nothing on a Harry Lupin either. But there are a few records on a Harry Potter. No record of birth, but enrolled in a public school in England until he disappears at eleven.” He pulled a class photo, but as he was on the list of absentee’s they weren’t able to see what he looked like.

“Wait, so there’s nothing? No driver’s license, parking tickets, medical records?”

Tony shook his head at each of Clint’s questions.

“Well, that just makes him all the more interesting.” the archer said as he eyed the owl that was still sitting by his side.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Harry was directing the dishes to wash themselves, glancing at the clock as he did so. Teddy had only left for the Burrow for a playdate a little over half an hour ago and already the house was quieter than a churchmouse.

Heaving a sigh, he turned to start clearing the table, their Crup, Snuffles, twining around his legs begging for scraps, when there was a tap on the glass. Looking at the window, he saw Cleo perched on the ledge. He quickly muttered a spell to let her in and she flew to him. He walked with her to the bench to get her some treats and untied the letter. He watched as she flew off to her perch and promptly put her head under her wing to sleep.

Wherever she had been, she was obviously very tired from her journey.

Shrugging, he sat down in front of his cup of tea to read the letter. Opening it quickly saw a spray of tea spatter over the paper and much of the table.

 

_Dear Teddy,_

_It would be an absolute honor to meet you! I’d also love to hear more about your dog Snuffles. Is he still running around with a purple tail?_

_But Teddy, since you didn’t tell me where you live, or where to meet you. Are you able to come to New York? Or do I need to come to you? Maybe you should get your Dad-Harry to call me?_

_My phone number is 800 GO4 HAWK (800 464 4235)_

_We can discuss possible meet up times and locations._

_I really look forward to hearing from you Teddy. And possibly meeting you._

_Also, I included some signed photos for you and your friends. If you need more, just let me know._

_Stay safe,_

_Your friend,_

_Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, aka the coolest Avenger._

 

Teddy was going to be in so much trouble when he got home. Harry thought as he read the letter a second time.  

 

* * *

 

Phone call,

Harry was standing cramped inside a muggle phone booth. Snuffles excitedly sniffing around the floor as Harry finished dialling the number that had been given on Teddy’s letter. He wrinkled his nose. The whole booth smelt of piss. He waited as the phone rang, the receiver held between his ear and his shoulder as he held onto Snuffles lead and reread the letter in his hand for the umpteenth time.

**“Hello?”** came a masculine voice on the other end.

“Erm, Hello, this is Harry Potter. Teddy Lupin-Potter’s Dad. Is this Clint Barton?”

**“Oh! Hi! Yes it is, have you called to set up a meeting? I’m looking forward to meeting Teddy, he seems like a cool kid.”**  

**“** Erm, well, yes, about that...”

**“He didn’t ask you did he?”**

“No. Not exactly...”

**“You’ll still do it though, right? I mean, I’ve already made some pretty sweet plans, if I do say so myself.”**

“ _Please insert another coin if you wish to continue.”_

“Bugger, hang on.” Harry quickly dug into his pocket, Snuffles twining around his feet as he stretched his head into yet another corner. Twin tails wagging madly as he picked up Merlin only knew what scents.

“ _Coin not accepted_ . _Please insert another coin if you wish to continue._ ”

The bronze knut came rolling back out of the return slot and Harry cursed again as he realised his mistake.

He inserted another 50p and resumed his conversation.

“Look, I just don’t know about bringing Teddy all the way to New York to…”

**“It’s Christmas though, kid said it was the only thing he wanted.”**

Not the only thing, Harry thought privately, Teddy hadn’t shut up about the new Cleansweep, they had finally brought out a model that gave serious competition to the Firebolt series. The Lightningstrike was currently the best on the market.

Snuffles wound the lead around Harry’s ankle again and Harry scowled down at him, muttering about dozy dogs as Snuffles looked up at him and wagged his tails.

“Look, I-”

“ _Please insert another coin if you wish to continue.”_

Harry growled and pulled another coin from his pocket, jamming the pound into the machine with all the force he could reasonably muster in the small cramped space. How Superman managed to change in one of these things, Harry didn’t know.

“Fine, we’ll be there. When and where?” he asked resignedly.

He swore he could hear the other man’s grin over the phone.

 

* * *

 

“So what are you even going to say to these people when they arrive?” Bruce asked Clint as they loitered in the lounge. Waiting for Clint’s biggest fan and his Dad.

“I dunno? Merry Christmas?” Clint shrugged.

“You can’t say Merry Christmas these days,” Tony said. “The PC brigade will be all over you for that.”

“PC brigade?” Steve asked.

“Professional Complainers,” Tony answered.

“Why do they complain about Christmas?”

Natasha was about to set Steve straight when the elevator dinged and Jarvis announced the arrival of their guests.

Clint turned around to see a young boy of about eight, nine years old with purple hair walk in. “You must be Teddy,” he called and the boy grinned and sped up. The man beside him keeping pace with the excitable child. Clint looked at the man with Teddy and held out his hand automatically, even as his brain fried at the sight he was presented with. The man was, quite frankly, gorgeous. Messy black hair, vivid green eyes and delicate features were accompanied by a small, but strong frame.

He was also given the distinct impression that this guy knew how to handle himself, if his smooth and sure gait was anything to go by. Tony’s earlier words ringing in his ears and his brain still short-circuiting, Clint said the first thing that popped into his mouth as their palms clasped together.

“Bah Humbug,” A shock of deep recognition swimming up their spines as they touched.

“Merlin’s balls,” Harry swore softly.

Clint’s eyes widened and then he grinned, “You know, I always wondered about that. Never figured it would be a curse.”

“Erm, sorry,” Harry winced slightly as he realised what exactly was immortalised on the other man’s skin.

He abruptly let go as Teddy gasped “Dad!” in his most Hermione-like tone. Harry wasn't usually one to swear around kids. 

“Sorry, Ted. Erm, well. Hello all,” Harry said looking around at everyone. Quickly assessing them all before his eyes inevitably returned to find Clint’s.

The archer was still staring at him, right up until the redhead next to him elbowed him in the ribs.

“Right, right, well Teddy, what do you say we hit the shooting range?” Clint asked, suddenly seeming to remember what they were supposed to be doing.

Harry watched as Teddy’s eyes lit up and they were led back into the elevator and taken down to a target range where all sorts of bows and different kinds of arrows were lined up.

Harry stood back a ways as Clint went through the various safety aspects of how to hold a bow and how to shoot it.

Meanwhile, Harry privately panicked. He had given up on the the thought of ever meeting his soulmate. He’d met hundreds of wizards, thousands, and never had he entertained the idea that his soulmate might be a muggle. As bad as that sounded, Harry knew that he couldn’t live without his magic, it was such a big part of his life and who he was that he assumed he would settle with a wizard and after meeting so many people enamoured with him. He’d just given it up as a lost cause altogether. He’d also assumed that the words inked along his ribs were a spell of some kind. Though he’d never been able to get it to work.

He watched Clint interact with Teddy and a part of him grew warm inside. A part that he hadn’t realised had grown cold. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him and he wondered what would happen now. How were things supposed to progress from here? The only relationship he had ever paid attention to was Ron and Hermione’s, and the beginning of their relationship wasn’t exactly something one should aspire to model after.

“So,” came a female voice from next to Harry. He jumped startled, he had completely zoned out and become unaware of his surroundings, not something that he often let happen. If ever. This soulmate business had him more off balance than he realised.

He looked over to see the redheaded woman standing next to him. The Black Widow stood there arms folded in front of her and cool assessment in her eyes.

“Erm, hello.” he said, unsure as what to say to her. Knowing from Teddy’s long winded soliloquies about the Avengers that she was supposed to be close to Hawkeye, Clint, his apparent soulmate. Harry swallowed his nerves and widened his stance to one he used as an Auror. Knowing she was probably about to interrogate him.

“I’m the only one who knows Clint’s words.” She stated quietly. “I’m also aware of how little we were able to find on you and nothing at all about Teddy.”

“You’re looking for assurances that I’m not a serial killer or a strange cultist. That I won’t hurt your friend.” Harry replied candidly, not wanting to engage in a word dance.

She just stared at him impassively.

“I can’t promise that, no-one knows the future,” though Luna sometimes gave off that impression Harry thought privately, “I can tell you there are excellent reasons for it. Secrets that revolve around my safety and that of Teddy’s. Ones that I will share with him and maybe one day you.” He ended on a note of finality.

She might be a good friend to Clint, but that didn’t entitle her to Harry’s secrets.

Harry looked back to Teddy and Clint. The Avenger was crouched in front of Teddy and they were talking about something. They both turned to glance at Harry and Teddy grinned as he shared a grin with Clint. The two beckoned Harry towards them.

Harry walked slowly over, unsure as to what it was they wanted and nervous about speaking to Clint.

“We thought you might like a go too.” Clint said as he straightened up to Harry’s level.

“Oh, erm, I don’t think..”

“Please Harry?” Teddy asked, a hint of a whine entering his voice. Harry looked down at his godson, not having thought this was Teddy’s idea. “It’ll be fun! Clint will show you what to do and everything! He won’t let you miss. I wanna see you hit the target!”

Harry bit his lip and looked back at the other man. Clint held out his hand and raised an eyebrow that was both challenging and encouraging all at once.

Harry snorted softly to himself. He’d let Clint help him, keep up the charade for Teddy, but he wouldn’t need it, not with magic on his side.

He stepped forward and Clint immediately came close to him, holding a bow and placing it in Harry’s hands.

“This here is the grip. Hold it like, yes, like that.” Clint said, his breath ghosting over Harry’s neck. He could feel the hairs standing up and could barely suppress a shiver at the sensation. “Right, and you draw the string back like this.”

He placed his fingers on Harry’s elbow and guided him through the motion before helping him fit an arrow to the bow. He moved closer to Harry again, and he could feel the archer’s body as it molded around his.

Harry swallowed hard, barely remembering to silently cast the homing spell on the arrow as Clint whispered instructions in his ear.

“As you breathe out, let the arrow go.”

Harry did, and they all watched as the arrow flew. Teddy cheered when it struck the bullseye dead center.

“So, er, what happens now?” Harry asked as he handed the bow back to his soulmate.

“I’d really like to kiss you,” Clint said, the words rushing out of his mouth in a hurry.

Harry’s mouth dropped in surprise, but he did nothing as the archer stepped in and pressed a hesitant kiss to his lips. Harry all but melted at the contact and he pressed back to keep the kiss going.

They broke apart to Teddy’s whine. “Eeeeeeeew!!! I’m telling Aunt Hermione!”

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his godson. Who despite his pouting, looking absolutely thrilled about the kiss.

“Does this mean we get to hang out more?” he asked excitedly.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to atheandra for helping me work out the kinks on this one!


End file.
